First Time John Met Dean
by shallowz
Summary: The first time John met Dean was in the back seat of the Impala.


**Title**: The First Time John Met Dean

**Author**: shallowz

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Rating**: All Audiences

**Characters**: John, Mary, Dean

**Warnings/spoilers**: none, pre-series

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural is not mine. No profit is being made … etc.

**Summary**: Summary and title are interchangeable.

Thanks to Harrigan for beta-ing

- - - -

The first time John met Dean was in the back seat of the Impala.

His first thought, while listening to Mary humming Sam Cooke's 'Having a Party" and catching his first born, was that just like the Impala, Mary delivered fast.

How did they go from, "Honey, I think I've been having contractions," to "no, no, put a blanket on the seat, there might be goo," to "the baby is coming **_now_**,"? John knows that time does funny things in stressful situations, but it truly had only been about 15 minutes from Mary's first announcement to the **_now_** part.

His second thought as he looked down at the bloody, slimy, beautiful being was that they were in so much trouble. The baby was a yowler, not so much crying, as just plain annoyed, and letting anyone within hearing distance know about it. He was wiggling and wanting out of John's way too big hands. And John was seriously worried that if he set the boy down, he would be gone. It wasn't logical, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from carefully, and gratefully, putting him his mom's arms.

His **_mom's_** arms? How cool was it to think **_that_**?

"Here's your mom, kiddo," John introduced, a hint of relieved laughter in his tone.

"Hey, tough guy," Mary soothed, deftly wrapping him in one of the large, clean shammy cloths always kept in the car.

Tough guy wasn't having any of it. He was still squirming like he had places to be and things to see.

"Can you handle him?" He asked, quickly using another shammy to clean his hands. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Why? We already did the hard part." Mary asked with a smug grin that matched his own. "Turn the car around and let's go home. I don't feel like sharing him."

And he got that, he did. But he was a husband, a good one, and hoping to be a good dad. Part of him worried that they might miss something if they skipped the medical part. Why wasn't that boy settling down? Shouldn't he have quieted down once his mom was cuddling him?

Mary was a wife, a good one. And she got it, really she did. She could read him easily, even through his slaphappy expression.

"Tell you what, let's swing by the hospital. They can check us out. Tell us all about how we shouldn't have delivered our baby on a side street, and then we head home."

"Works for me," he agreed laying a hand on Mary's damp head first before drifting down to the smaller damp one. Again, he felt positively huge.

"Besides, it would be nice to know how much he weighs and all that," she mused as she already did that maternal jiggle thing mothers did everywhere to calm a baby.

John had ego enough that he wanted to know those things too, and his grin actually got to the point of hurting. With one last soft touch, and an added kiss to both, he was out of the back seat and hurrying to the front. Sleek black metal and sparkling clear glass were not enough to buffer their boy's protests.

With a quick twist of the keys, and a light touch to the accelerator, the Impala came alive with its usual large cat purr.

And just like that the car was quiet.

Then came a soft, "huh."

"Are you feeding him?" John asked, slightly shocked by the sudden quiet. Why else would the baby have gone silent so quickly?

"Nope," came the rueful reply. "Barely minutes into the world and he's already claiming the car."

"You're kidding?"

"Shut off the car."

Another quick twist of the keys, and the yowling was back. A glance in the mirror showed the wiggling was back too, and that Mary was positively beaming proud of the little guy.

One last turn of the key and slightly more pressure on the accelerator, gave the Impala that extra **_vroom_**, a sound neither he nor Mary ever admitted out loud that they loved.

A tiny hiccup followed by absolute silence.

Theory tested and accepted, and filed away as a potentially useful strategy, John eased the car out onto the road. Checking the rearview mirror, he found Mary meeting his gaze and giving him a cheeky smile.

"Honey, I think we had this a little backwards. For the next one, let's do the conception part in the back seat."

Leave it to Mary to bring up a second one while he was getting use to worrying about the first one.

The Impala's motor shifted into cruising speed, a distinctive finely tuned harmony, and from the back John heard the tiniest of sighs.

He had no illusions that it came from Mary.


End file.
